world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082914meouetsami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 16:14 -- 04:15 AA: Sami is walking down the hall towards her room with body language that screams "defeated," wearing her snazzy new God Tier pajamas. 04:16 TC: Meouet is walking down the hallway with a stack of books in her hands. 04:17 TC: "Oh, you went after all..." Meouet comments snidely. 04:18 AA: Sami sighs. "Yeah." She looks aside. "And continued my perfect streak of good decision making." 04:18 TC: "That bad?" Meouet opts to captchalogue the books for maximum assholish arm-folding. 04:19 AA: "I would pay all my boondollars for it to only be that bad." 04:20 TC: "surely you know that we're going to need an account of this in the library, yes?" 04:20 AA: "I don't think I could even if I wanted to." 04:21 TC: "Even you can write." Meouet narrows her eyes. "I'm sure the Oracle will handle it herself, though." 04:22 AA: "Meouet....do you think someone can be as bad as one of the bad guys just because they're stupid, without having any desire to be mean?" 04:22 TC: "Doir? Definitely." 04:22 AA: "I wasn't talking about Doir." 04:23 TC: "Well... isn't that our whole team, Sami?" 04:24 AA: "Come on Meouet. You know I've fucked up worse than anyone else on the team like a dozen times already." 04:25 TC: Meouet readjusts her shawl. "If you insist." 04:25 AA: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload on you." 04:25 TC: "Don't worry about it. I've just learned I 04:26 TC: am inconsistent and selfish, myself." 04:26 TC: "So our entire team is doomed, it seems." 04:26 AA: "Really? Who told you that?" 04:26 TC: "I will give you three guesses." 04:27 AA: "I don't think I want to play that game. But why don't we go sit down in the library, or get some dinner, and you can tell me what happened to you." 04:27 AA: "It'll be good to think about someone else instead of dwelling on my own problems." 04:28 TC: "Maybe..." 04:28 AA: "Someone who *won't* use my olive branch against me." 04:29 TC: "I can't make any promises. We're not a trusting species, despite the sampling that remains on the Ark. I'll write up a contract or something." 04:29 AA: "NO!" 04:29 AA: Sami's a little frantic at this, but then takes a breath and calms herself down. 04:29 TC: "What?" 04:29 AA: "No contracts." 04:29 TC: "Oh... uhm..." 04:30 TC: "Alright then. Jeez. Your planet have you spend time as a paralegal? Goodness." 04:31 TC: Meouet leads the way to the library. 04:31 AA: "No....just the last person I tried to be friendly with on my planet tried to drown me." 04:33 TC: "That's unfortunate..." Meouet leads Sami to a table in the back corner of the public area of Libby's Library. 04:33 AA: "Sorry. I'm still a little on edge. That's why I'd rather hear what's going on with you than talk about what happened to me." 04:35 TC: "We still have a lot of time. Don't push yourself... " Meouet is looking elsewhere as she takes a seat. 04:36 AA: "Yeah. Okay." She sounds listless. "So why are people telling you you're selfish and inconsistent?" 04:37 TC: "During your absence, apparently... it seems I had a moment of weakness and confessed a small" she hesitates "amount of feelings toward the human Kate." 04:39 AA: "You like Katie?" 04:40 AA: "Does she like you back?" 04:40 TC: "It no longer matters..." 04:40 AA: "Why not?" Sami's face darkens. 04:41 TC: "I didn't have the courage, even after making a stupid pen... I said what I needed to and couldn't complete the scene I'd played over and over..." 04:42 AA: "Oh, Meouet....I know how hard that stuff can be. You should've seen how shy Beau and I were when we first started dating." 04:42 TC: Meouet shakes her head. "Yet you succeeded." 04:42 AA: "What happened? I'm sure Katie wouldn't judge you harshly just because you were shy!" 04:43 TC: "It was because I became something else. Another facet of me wasn't acceptable. Just certain parts of me." 04:44 AA: "Oh....I didn't think Katie would be so judgmental. She's always been so forgiving of all of our eccentricities." 04:44 AA: "Did she actually say that?" 04:47 TC: "No... in fact, she apologized. It was just... The only time I was confident enough to say anything wasn't okay. I needed time to recover...." Meouet nervously taps the table. "It was... too much time, I suppose." 04:48 AA: "Mmmm. I guess Katie has gotten to where waiting for things is harder for her since she got into her time powers." 04:48 AA: "And she's always moved faster in relationships than me and Beau did....even though she doesn't even remember that anymore." 04:49 TC: "At any rate, a certain troll got involved and would not let me stay in my room until I let her know it wasn't happening." 04:49 AA: "Still, that's not your fault Meouet. Different people just move at different paces! You two just weren't right for each other, I guess. Which is too bad, because you would've been cute together." 04:50 TC: "Ah, but see, I am selfish for ever having said anything." 04:50 TC: "And then people wonder why I don't open up to anyone!" 04:50 AA: "No you aren't! It's not selfish to tell someone you like them!" 04:50 AA: "Things didn't work out. That doesn't make either of you bad people, it just means you tried and it didn't work." 04:51 TC: "I didn't have enough time... was all." 04:51 AA: "Yeah. I'm sorry it went down like that." 04:52 AA: "Especially because I've been pushing you to come out of your shell, and when you finally started to you got discouraged like this." 04:52 TC: "It's just confirmation that it is not what the universe has in store for me. I See it now." 04:54 AA: "I used to think that way about myself, before I met Beau. I know there might not be a very big dating pool on the Ark, but maybe someone in the second session will catch your eye." 04:54 AA: "And if not....well, if we win this thing there'll be a whole new universe." 04:54 AA: "You shouldn't give up hope just because of this one setback." 04:55 TC: "I can't imagine future generations of the universe we create will be interested in dating the God of Rage, as we will be gods unto them..." 04:57 AA: "Well maybe not. But maybe they'd be interested in dating Meouet Piraya, the wise troll girl with the dynamite hips." 04:58 TC: Meouet hmphs a little. 04:59 TC: "I am at least glad you survived to see another day, Sami. Erzedbet and I were worried you wouldn't return..." 04:59 AA: "Yeah....I nearly didn't." She looks sad for a moment. "...and now I'm not sure it would have been a bad thing if I hadn't." 05:01 TC: "... I think you will be fine. We're all serving a greater purpose right now. Whether it's a brilliant and shining path, or a shadowy and disheveled path." 05:01 AA: "Yeah, but what if the path I'm walking means I'm going to be a bad guy before this is all over?" 05:02 TC: "Would you do i for the sake of progress? If it pushes the others to a brighter future, will you be able to take comfort in it?" 05:02 TC: it* 05:03 TC: "Define 'bad' Sami." 05:03 AA: "I don't know. What if I end up hurting them? What if my decisions end up getting some of them killed?" 05:04 TC: Meouet sighs. "I don't think you would every be capable of killing your friends." 05:04 AA: Sami mutters under her breath. "Assuming I have any choice in the matter." 05:05 TC: "If things got too horrible, I think Libby would step in. Don't worry. Trust in the Oracle." 05:06 AA: "...hmmph." Sami clams up, and hugs her arms to her body, as though this has triggered some sort of defensive wall in her. 05:07 AA: "...maybe I should talk to Libby, actually. She'd understand what I'm going through. Even if she's probably just going to yell at me for being such a little idiot." 05:08 AA: "...not like I don't deserve it though." 05:08 TC: "Even if she does? Will you be able to lean from it? Listen carefully to her words. She's survived so long and seen so much. Even small utterances from her are wisdom in disguise." 05:09 AA: "I just hate how everything I say or do makes her lose respect for me. Or makes her think I don't respect her." 05:10 TC: Meouet smiles. "It's okay. These things can come to pass. Perhaps you need some time as well..." 05:13 AA: Sami looks away for a minute, looking thoughtful, before turning back. "Meouet, would you like to hang out more often? Not as like strategy meetings or study sessions, just like....I don't know. Watching cartoons together or talking about things that don't matter. Instead of 'save the world' bullshit or the daily 'try to keep Sami's psyche from shattering' sessions I seem to have been having latel 05:13 AA: y?" 05:14 TC: "ah... perhaps. I've been thinking of taking a sabbatical to my land. After all, I cheated to god-tier. I need to catch up." 05:14 TC: "Perhaps even over trollian?" 05:14 AA: "Sure. That'd be nice!" 05:15 AA: "But....be careful on your land, okay? I don't know if it will be as bad as mine, but....just be careful. Not that you need a warning like that as much as I do." 05:16 TC: "I intend to just observe... In the meantime, would you be able to do me a favor?" 05:16 TC: "I need to deliver some additional instructions to Ryspor... I created something to help numb the pain of his training a while ago, but wasn't able to give terribly clear instructions." 05:17 TC: Meouet produces a small folded piece of paper on pale olive stationery. 05:17 TC: made of* 05:17 TC: (( hello brain )) 05:17 AA: "Okay. This is for the real Ryspor, right? Not Ryspor Prime?" 05:18 TC: "Ryspor Prime? Oh. Honestly I've not met him myself. Seems he doesn't like me no matter what timeline he's from. Hahahaa~" Meouet laughs. 05:19 AA: "Apparently he's been running around pretending to be our Ryspor. Our Ryspor gave me some code phrase to prove it's him. I assumed he was just being a dork so didn't pay much attention at first, till Doir told me about it." 05:20 TC: "Either way." Meouet thinks about it... "I think it will work either way." 05:20 AA: "Okay. So just give it to the first Ryspor I see?" 05:21 TC: "You'll either deliver the note to our Ryspor and give him valuable information, or the Ryspor Prime will receive it and be forced to confront our Ryspor, which gives him a chance to get rid of him. Though he may need help." 05:21 TC: "Either way, it's perfectly fine, yes." 05:22 AA: "Okay. I'll give it to him then." 05:22 AA: "Thanks for trusting me with it, Meouet." 05:23 TC: "Don't worry about it. I have some things to get to though. I think there are still a few slitherbeasts loose in my block." 05:23 AA: "...oh my. Really? Okay, yeah, I'll let you go do that then." 05:24 AA: "And thanks for talking with me. I know I didn't really tell you anything, but I feel a little better now." 05:24 TC: "Sometimes explaining it in words gives us perspective without the emotions in the way." Meouet gives a quick smile and wave and makes her way to her room. 05:25 AA: Sami waves back, then heads to her own room.